Yamashite High School
by Novaburnheart
Summary: Miaka and her friends are students at this school for people with special abilities. However the school's legend starts to haunt them and people around them start disappearing.
1. The begining

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~.~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .  
  
Yamashite High School ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .  
  
"AHHH" screams Miaka raising her hand up to meet the new substance that has fallen onto her hair when she pushed opened the door. A sticky green liquid greeted her hand as the slimy liquid slowly flows down to her neck. Meanwhile a bunch of boys loudly guffaws at Miaka's comical sight.  
  
Tasuki said with a solemn face, "You look good in green, Miaka-san." Unable to suppress his laughter any longer, he threw his head back and began laughing so loudly that the whole class was soon caught by the contagious laughter and went along with the flow.  
  
"This is one time too many, Tasuki-chan. You've pushed too far" Miaka said with a voice contorted with emotion as a purple ball of energy began to form at her fingertips. She hurled that energy ball at Tasuki who nimbly avoided it and jumped to another table. Tasuki then lightly leaped over to the desk in front of Miaka and touch her face gently with an impish grin.  
  
"You look cute when you are angry you know that?" he said in an attempt to provoke her further. After all his entertainment of the day was to 'play' with her and see her get angry.  
  
"Don't touch me" said Miaka with a new cold steel tone added to her voice. Her normally calm autumn brown eyes slowly changed into fiery red. Tasuki move away from her in fear as he had never seen her like that before. The silence was deafening and the whole class started to experience fear licking at the edges of their heart. Miaka raised her hand up and with a little swirl and a command under her breath, a strong gust of wind carrying leaves entered the classroom and started circling Tasuki Miaka moved her hand down and the leaves started attacking Tasuki. Tasuki tried to defend himself with his arms and tries to escape from it. But it was all in vain the leaves were razor sharp and they circled around him so fast that there was no escape. Seeing that the leaves were beginning to draw blood, Yui stood up and went over to Miaka pulling her hand as a bid to ask her to control her temper. Feeling the warm touch of her friend's hand, Miaka's anger slowly faded and her eyes gradually returned to their normal brown. She muttered the counter spell and left the classroom.  
  
"You deserved it bro. Get a life." said Yui with a backwards glance at Tasuki before following Miaka out of the classroom.  
  
|| A/N:: hi I'm a first time writer and I hope you all like this chapter... It's 1.44am now so I'm off to get some sleep. Please leave your reviews after reading this. Please do.  
  
Disclaimer: No characters or anything regarding FY's ownership belongs to me.:Sighx. It's the cruel truth:: 


	2. The dual

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~.~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .  
  
Yamashite High School ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .  
  
"Miaka-san, meet me out side the pine tree later." After saying that, Tasuki walked back to his seat.  
  
"Miaka-san, is there something going on between you and Tasuki-chan?" Soi asked with a raised eyebrow and in a teasing voice.  
  
"No way! You all saw what he did that day and the number times he pulled pranks on me was. close to a hundred, I think; I lost count. Anyway, I'm wondering why he asked me to meet him too. Probably another prank."  
  
"Whatever you say, Miaka san. But I don't think it's a prank though, he looks way too serious for that. Besides if he wants to prank you, he would do that in front of the whole class."  
  
"Let's just continue on our self revision first. You don't want to fail the test Mitsukake sensei is going to give us, do you?" Shoka said with a smile, lightly reminding them of the test coming up tomorrow. Silence soon regained to the classroom as everybody was doing their very best to study and cram as much facts that their mind could possibly handle. Even though Mitsukake sensei was a very kind person and gets along well with the students, his science tests was the hardest to pass much less score extremely well. Bam! A loud firework exploded into their school crest, signaling the end of the school day. Students began to pour out from classes and into the corridors. Miaka hung back for a while to let the crowd disperse slightly first before grabbing her bag and making it out of the classroom. She looked around for Tasuki but he went out of the classroom way before she did.  
  
"What's wrong? You look way too serious." Miaka asked with a raised eyebrow and with slight sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"It's about Yui," replied Tasuki with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me hanging. What about her?"  
  
"Well. I don't know how to describe it but she been behaving weirdly like having a shorter temper, being restless and sometimes she would disappear for hours and when she comes back home, she's in a daze."  
  
"I've noticed too. She shouted at a guy who accidentally banged into her yesterday. When she's in lessons, I can feel her fidgeting and not concentrating nowadays"  
  
"You're her best friend right? You two always stick like glue, do you know where's she's been going and stuff?"  
  
"Not really, I'm not her nanny you know. First time I see you so concerned about her."  
  
"She's my twin sister, what can I do?"  
  
"Wait, isn't that her? And Hotohori sempai. Why are they together?" said Miaka spotting the both of them coming towards the pine tree.  
  
"Let's find out," and without further a due, he grabbed Miaka's hand and jumped up to the higher and thicker levels of the pine tree.  
  
"Nan desu ka, Yui-san? Why can't we talk at the compound?" Hotohori asked curiously.  
  
Yui lowered her head and said in a steely voice, "Sempai, let's dual" Before Hotohori had time to react; Yui materialized her fire whip out of thin air and struck out. Hotohori's body slipped into automatic defence mode and a metal shield appeared from his arm covering his upper body. Yui's whip hit the metal shield and jolted Hotohori out of shock. His sword quickly appeared when he geared his body into high tension mode. But instead of using it to strike, he lifted it high and when Yui strike at him again, he held it in front of his shield and the whip was coiled around the sword. He lifted it high and jerked it away from Yui's grasp with such force that Yui fell too. But Yui didn't just give up; she drew out a big pink energy ball and aimed it at his shield. Hotohori deflected the energy ball with his shield but it dented his shield. "Arghh!!!" Yui fell on her knees and grabbed her head tightly as if having a huge headache. Hotohori's shield went down and he crouched near her and gently tapped her shoulder"  
  
"Yui," Miaka stammers softly as if wanting to jump down from the tree and run next to her. But Tasuki puts his hand around her mouth and draw her closer so that Yui would not know they saw all that has happened. Yui lifted up her head and looked at Hotohori. She struggled to hold back tears that were swimming in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't know what came over me. That." Yui stammered and was lost for words. "Gomen ne, sempai." Tears leaked from her eyes and she turned and ran.  
  
Hotohori stared at her fading back and muttered to himself "The legend is coming true after all." Only when Hotohori left, did Miaka and Tasuki relaxed themselves and noticed how close their bodies were from each other. They quickly moved away from each other and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Did you hear what Hotohori sempai said at the end?" asked Miaka with a frustrated look and slightly pink ears.  
  
"He was speaking way too softly. I couldn't catch it either" replied Tasuki eyes darting away from Miaka's eyes with a slight blush creeping over his face. After an awkward silence, he asked gently "You've been Yui's friend like forever, how many times have you seen her cry?  
  
"Only thrice."  
  
"I saw her only twice and that was when she was quite young"  
  
"She's a strong girl, she never cries easily."  
  
"So whatever happened must be serious." The both of them said in unison.  
  
A/N: I took a way long time to write this chapter as I was kinda busy with my CCA. I changed the ages a lil... Teehee.. There weren't enough girls so had to drag some of them into the age 15 group. Tasuki, well I wanted him to be in the same class as Miaka so I came up with the twins idea. weird huh. oh yar and each of them has two special abilities, Miaka is wind(rarely used) and energy ball. Yui is fire and energy ball(rarely used). Hotohori is Liquid steel, the other one shall be revealed in later chpts. Tasuki is super agility and the other one shall be revealed in later chpts.  
  
Disclaimer: AWWWW!!!! Fy does not belong to me... Sobx cries. 


	3. The legend

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~.~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .  
  
Yamashite High School ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .  
  
"Hotohori sempai." said Tasuki hesitantly as he approached Hotohori.  
  
"Nan desu ka?"  
  
"Yesterday, I saw you and Yui walking away from the compound. She looked very serious. Are you two together or something?" said Tasuki trying to spin a lie to get Hotohori to perhaps shed some light on what is happening to Yui.  
  
"We are not together. Have you noticed anything weird happening to Yui nowadays?"  
  
"Hai. I can't say exactly what happened to her. but recently she has become less and less like her usual self."  
  
"I guess you have every right to know since you are her brother. But I shall have to begin with an old legend of the school. The Yamashite high school was founded by 4 ancestors namely, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko. They searched all over the land for people with special abilities to develop them. Among all of them, one stood out more. She was a telepath. It was rumoured that Suzaku took her in as his very own disciple. He taught her everything he knew and she grew stronger by the day. Then slowly, students from the school begin to die a mysterious death. The founders were deeply puzzled and investigated but they found no clues. Then by chance, Suzaku found out that his disciple has been practicing a form of black magic which requires her to take human souls in order to get stronger. When Suzaku confronted her about it, she turned on him and was about to kill him when the other three founders arrived. It was a long hard fight before they finally took her down. Before she died, she set a curse on the school and the founders descendants line. The chosen one to execute her revenge would go through a huge personality and loss of memory."  
  
"Yui." Tasuki muttered under his breath, hardly wanting to believe Hotohori, "Do you have any proof that the legend is true?"  
  
"Not really. But there have been mysterious disappearance of both students and teachers recently."  
  
"Souka. I've heard rumours about them too."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Yui- chan we need a talk. Privately." said Miaka casting a sideways glance at Soi.  
  
"Okay. I need to go find Amiboshi anyways." Replied Soi in a nonchalant tone and walked away with a shrug. "Nani?" Yui implored, noting the serious tone in Miaka's voice.  
  
"Yui-chan, it's about.you"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You haven't been yourself of late."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Yui in a guarded tone. Her eyes looked away from Miaka and she tried to act like she's not too bothered by the question. But her hands betrayed her nervousness. Her fingernails dug deeply into her palm as she clenched them tightly. Miaka noticed the guard in her voice and the tension running through Yui's body. But she had to press on, she had to know.for the sake of Yui.  
  
"You've become more short-tempered and you keep having a short attention span. And yesterday, you swore at a guy who accidentally bumped into you. You weren't like this in the past. You were always patient and I never heard you swear before no matter how pissed you were."  
  
"I'm just going trough a rough patch right now. Every teenager has their own problems."  
  
"You have me, Yui. I am your best friend. You know you can confide in me." Replied Miaka softly, reaching out her hands to hug her friend, but Yui pushed her away coldly.  
  
"Don't press me Miaka." Yui said through clenched teeth. Suddenly she snapped, "Do you know what the problem with you is? You are such a busybody. You think you can solve all problems by yourself. Well you can't. So just leave me ALONE!"  
  
"Is that what you really think about me?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "If you really want to leave you alone. then I'll... respect your decision." After finished saying, she turned and walked away. Yui's body reacted instinctively and she ran in front of Miaka with her arms spread wide apart to stop her from leaving. Then she hugged Miaka tightly.  
  
"No. No. It shouldn't be like this. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." Miaka didn't say anything; she could almost feel her friend's pain. Suddenly a glaze came over Yui's eyes. She lowered her left hand and a pink energy ball began to form at her fingertips. Miaka didn't notice anything; she just buried her head in Yui's shoulders and cried for her friend's pain. Just as suddenly as the glaze appeared, it disappeared and Yui noticed the energy ball in her hand. She tried to diminish it but her hand would not listen to her. She let out a scream of frustration and Miaka sprung away from her.  
  
"Yui-chan.What..." began Miaka with concern and shock. Yui was now pining her hand on the floor unable to diminish the energy ball. Her body began to jerk and she started to have a splitting headache the moment she tries to diminish the energy ball. Miaka slowly approached her and reached for her suddenly Yui's hand came up and the energy ball grew even bigger. "Stay away from me. I need a time out now" said Yui with a grimace, grabbing her hand and started running away. She ran out into the rain and blasted the energy ball at one of the bushes which burnt up almost immediately. But the flame was put out by the drizzling rain. Miaka looked at the fast retreating figure of her friend. When she could not spot her anymore, she turned and walked away, deeply engrossed in her thoughts and worries for Yui. Unknown to her, somebody has been watching everything from a corner. His body relaxed as Yui ran away. He turned and followed Miaka making sure that she does not notice him.  
  
Plitter platter; the rain beat mercilessly on Miaka's petite body. She slowly walked all the way back to her house. When she finally reached the alley near her house, it was already pitch dark. She moved around in the dark comfortably as she was already used to it. Although the rain had stopped and there was no wind, Miaka felt a chill going down her spine and gave a little shiver. Suddenly Miaka heard a platter of footsteps behind her and she felt a figure went past. She whirled around but couldn't see anything. She formed an energy ball and held it above her head both for defence and also for its light. Suddenly, she heard chanting all around her. She whirled around but found that she was trapped in a force field restricting all of her movements. She released the energy ball at the position where she felt some of the chanting were, but the force field slowed the energy ball down too. By the time it burst out of the force field, the attackers have moved and the energy ball hit a wall. Suddenly she fainted as her attackers close in and tightened the force field around her.. One of attackers muttered " Foolish girl. Resistance is of no use." They carried Miaka and was about to leave when lightning strike and lit up a figure in front of them.  
  
"Put Miaka down" he said in a steel cold tone and the letter on his forehead glowed a bright red. He jumped down from the wall which he was standing on and killed the first 2 guys who tried to harm him. He threw fire punches at them they suffered severe internal damage. The others quickly surround him and began chanting. But he reacted quickly too. He began a chant of his own and commanded lightning to strike. The circle was broken and the rest he killed by his fast fire kicks. Soon it was left up to the attacker who is carrying Miaka. The attacker placed her aside and struck out. Luckily, the guy reacted quickly and jumped behind him. He struck out with a fire punch and when it connected at the attacker's face, he felt a sharp pain at his side. The attacker had plunged a knife into him. He reacted by kicking the attacker in the chest and broke several of his ribs. "You shall not harm Miaka" He gingerly pulled out the knife but luckily it was not plunged in very deeply. He picked Miaka up and laid her outside her house. He waited until she awoke before leaving quietly. Miaka rubbed her head but could not remember anything after she left school. She picked herself up slowly and went inside her house, feeling thoroughly exhausted.  
  
A/N :: This chpt took a very very very long time to come out as I was stuck on ideas and school had been super busy. Anywayz it should be pretty obvious who the guy whom, protected Miaka was. Or at least for those who read the manga and seen the anime. Super tired right now.. need to do my hw later so I'll end here. Please review. Onegai. Help me to improve on my story. Onegai.  
  
Disclaimer:: No part of Fushigi yuugi belongs to me. Sighx....*bangs head on com* all credits go to Sensei Yuu Watase. 


End file.
